


Flynn's X reader's and drabbles and such

by Flynnboyant



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gijinka, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynnboyant/pseuds/Flynnboyant
Summary: Most of these are inspired by friends, but after me complaining that I was writing niche stuff, they convinced me to drop Quotev and get an AO3. (With Sonic brand stuff I tend to write Gijinka unless it's a Friend Fiction)
Relationships: Agent Stone x reader, Jimbotnik x reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Prince Sidon/Reader, Reno x Reader, Shadow the Hedgehog/Reader, Silver x reader, Sonic x Reader - Relationship, infinite x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Obi-Wan Kenobi X reader

(I should preface none of the details are from an oc, it's just what I felt fit lol. lots of cursing)

The rain came down outside. For some reason or another you agreed to the mission. It wasn't often Jedi outsourced, but you were force sensitive, and raised by a former mandolorian couple. So, a dangerous hooligan. The type the Jedi tried to recruit into their weird orders, but quickly dropped their attempts seeing how wild you were. The past year things had gotten so intense in their war that they recruited you and a few other oddities. 

And that's when you ran into him again. Last you met Kenobi he was scrawny, young and more than fine with following someone else. Now? General Kenobi was quite the man. Strong willed, brilliant tactician, patient, and too fucking hot! No, it's fun being stupid enough to fall in love with someone who has taken an oath against attachments! So great! Now, however? You were hiding out in a hut, ambushed so many times today you lost count. By now he's got to think you a laughing stock, a fraud. Sure, he had done no better but that was beside the point.

"Stupid fucking rainy, swamp fucking planet. I swear there's fucking water in parts of this armor i didn't know had openings!"

"You aren't the one wearing four layers, my dear, slippery, cohort."

"First, it's not my fault you have to wear that. Second, it wasn't supposed to rain for another day or two!"

Bickering was to be expected, tensions were high. You were stranded for crying out loud! As you peeled of the armor and unceremoniously tossed it in a pile, pretending not to stare at the dear general as he did the same, and then some, down to his long sleeved, tan undershirt. It was clearly quite worn, something he probably wore under his robes near all the time. He shouldn't be this built! He swings about a laser sword, that can not weigh that much! Was he blushing? Were you staring? Oh! You were in the rather form fitting clothes that go under your armor.

It got quiet real fast in that hut.

"Why do you flirt? I know it's not real but, why do you do it? Doesn't that create risk of feelings or attachments? Oaths and shit?"

He laughed and ohhhhhh you melted. Maker, that fucking smile could kill you.

"Why my dear, it's strategy. Do you think people expect a Jedi of my standing to openly flirt, or at all for that matter?"

"So...do you see me as an opponent?" You leaned forward just a bit, sure he noticed. He notices everything.

"Now, what makes you say that, my sweet?"

"That!" Forward even more.

"All the pet names, the winks, I wanna let go of the things you keep saying while drunk, and that time you groped me when we celebrated the last victory and you were absolutely hammered, but they say drunk words are sober thoughts."

Now he was caught off guard. Something you rarely see. Had you flustered General Kenobi?

"Ah. That...is a bit more complicated." The energy around him seemed to flicker as he faltered.

"Oh. So, the answer's yes, you're just not used to being the one that's getting cornered? That it?" It's hard to tell why you were even getting mad. There's nothing there, no ties or exclusivity. Just a couple of dumbass adults who have crushes and refuse to do anything but dance about their feelings like some klutzy ballerinas in training. Wearing blindfolds. And drunk off their asses.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean what? I'm not gonna ask you to break your oaths or whatever just be honest! Look, fucking tell me. Am i reading into this too much or are you lying to both of us?"

\---------------------

It's been 2 and a half god damned hours of rain, and no other noise. After that fight escalated into a screaming match you went and patrolled so many times you just stayed outside in the rain. The window creaked open, and you didn't bother to look at him. A minute passed.

"You should come in. You'll catch your death of cold."

"So now you care?"

"Please come in so we can talk this out?"

"You gonna start screaming?"

"Not unless you do."

With a reluctant groan you trudged into the hut. 

"Well?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said such things. I...You were right. Is that what you wanted to hear, huh?"

Seeing him angry was such a rarity it froze your very soul. Obi Wan was not someone who was quick to rage, unlike his Padawan. 

"I've been trying to suffocate feelings in order to keep my oath, but it makes it so much harder to ignore. It doesn't help when you point out the flaws in our rules, and I'm so close to being a hypocrite! All I do is chide Anikin for the thoughts i don't act upon!"

As the anger rose in him he stumbled over his words and sighed, almost calming himself, before slamming you against a wall in a fiery kiss. It took a moment to process, before you leaned into it. You tangled your hands in his auburn hair as his hands grasped your waist in almost bruising intensity. Energy clashed, as tongues fought for dominance. after a few moments of the most passionate kiss this side of the galaxy, you pulled away, no breath in your lungs and no cares in your mind.

"I would shatter a million rules, laws, oaths, and clear a path through a battle just for you."

"My my, such talk from our calm and collected general. What would happen if someone heard?"

"I can find a few ways to keep you silent, my pet."


	2. Gijinka Shadow x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It just means he's human/humanoid cuz gdi i aint no furry but i have a thing for emos)

"-And so I said, why the long face?"

"......That's the whole story? Really Amy? Don't quit your day-job."

"Joke's on you, I don't have a job!" 

Walks with Amy were always nice, you would gossip about boys, she would tell you the "Woman up" and confess to Shadow, you would call her a hypocrite. She had so much spunk and energy it never made her falter, though. You heard the little ping of her phone and she whipped it out as fast as Sonic runs.

"Aw shoot. Gotta run, Cream's on edge after that last run-in with Eggman. You know how she gets. I'll see you later!"

Amy gave a little backwards wave as she ran off, not giving you the chance to properly say bye. It looked like it was going to rain soon. Better head on home.

The wind blew straight through you as you trudged on home. It was supposed to be a warm ans sunny day all day! The hell? Was...that a raindrop? Ah god are you going to have to run home in these heels? Shit! Shit! Shit! You broke out into a sprint as it started pouring down on you. Shivering and stumbling you made it a couple blocks before your heels twisted and you fell down, scraping your knees.\

"God damn it!"

"Need a hand?"

Almost like some sort of stupid Rom-Com Amy would force you to watch, you looked up to see shadow, holding his umbrella so it covered the both of you.

"Heh, yeah. Maybe some new feet, seeing as I can't walk."

He smiled just a bit, reaching down and passing the umbrella to you, and in one swift motion scooping you up. Ah god you didn't normally get this close. He smells like... vanilla, strawberries and citrus. You kind of expected him to smell like leather and blood, seeing as all he wears is leather, and he's always getting into fights. The others always jokingly said that they didn't know what you saw in him. He was just so strong, but so sweet under all that hair dye and makeup and leather and studs. He helped you move in to your new house after yours had started to crumble and fall to bits. Even let you stay on his couch when your crazy ex was lurking around and you were waiting on sonic and friends to find him. Yeah he listened to metal a bit loud, but that was to cover up the fact his headphones were blaring ABBA, like just give him a break he's trying too hard.

You had been so absorbed in your daydreams you didn't realize Shadow was using the spare you gave him to open the door, while still carrying you like a princess, or more accurately, a damsel in distress.

"You still have that kit I gave you?"

"Yeah. First shelf in the medicine cabinet."

"Alright. I'll be right back with it." 

As he set you down so gently it made you feel more fragile than you already did, you couldn't help but wince. Your ankles were so fuuuucked. God you should have called someone or got an Uber. It looks so gross and swollen. Crap, that's not broken is it?

"Don't fuckin' touch it! Geez, where's your head at?"

What is he, a ninja? He had already returned with a first aid kit and knelt down so he could fix you up.

"Hmmmmm. Wondering why you are just so nice to me. Not even Rouge gets this pampered by you."

He faltered, trying to duck his head but you saw that blush.

"Ya knoooowwww, she said you had a big ol' crush on little ol' me. Would that happen to be true, my prince?"

"SHE WHAT? UNBELIEVABLE! I told her in confidence! She swore she wouldn't say a damned thing? Why---are you smirking? ......You were bluffing, weren't you?" He went from rage, to flustered, to a small smile.

"I forget how cunning you can really be."

"As I forget how dense you are, Shadow."

He finished his work on your ankle, moving to sit next to you on the couch.

"Is there a reason you brought this up?"

"Mayyyyybeeeee!"

His smile flickered into a snarl, making you wonder if you had upset him, just for it to shift into a smirk as he pulled you into his lap.

"You sure about that, princess?"

"I-I mean...it w-was just a j-joke...no not th-that I mean you-well I mean I-I-I was just t-teasing a-and........ you are such a little shit sometimes, Shadow. I just want you to know this. Genuinely. You can be such an asshole. You're lucky you're so hot."

He leaned forward, resting his forehead on yours.

"Trust me, I know that."

Shadow leaned in, softly kissing you. It felt like you were walking on sunshine, as corny as that is and as unlikely that is in your state. His arms snaked around your waist as you cupped his cheeks in your hands. He pulled away just as soft as he kissed you, like he thought he might break you, which was entirely reasonable seeing as you were dumb enough to run in the rain, in heels.

"I oughtta say the same to you."

"You love when i start shit, don't lie."

"Yeah, yeah I do."


	3. Sal Fisher X reader

Typically? Guys who were short? Not your cup of tea. Metal? Thin ice. Gaming? No, that passes the vibe check. Sal was all of these and god damn you were infatuated! Sal was barely taller than you. Sal was so nice and helpful despite that quiet and hard to get through exterior. Give it some time and once he felt comfortable enough to talk to you, you two became best of friends. After college, on days where you two were too tired for group hangouts you would go your apartment and listen to podcasts and just vibe. It was really quite nice. However, there's only so long you can spoon with someone before you catch some damn feelings. Joke's on you, there were feelings from the moment you saw him! How could you not? It must be physically impossible. He was almost certainly dating Ash, though. He never stopped hyping up his friends, but he gushed over Ashley. You didn't hear him talk much about you of the things you did but it's not like theirs interesting stories in napping. It was fine, being the mom friend that nobody really talked up... Okay so maybe it was he actual worst. Nobody really goes out of their way to do for you the things you do for them. It gets a bit lonely living like that, giving and giving and never receiving anything in return. Anytime you needed an ear to listen to, they were busy, too busy for you. It wasn't their fault, you just didn't know how to communicate these things.

"Hey, you good?"

A voice snapped you out of your funk, a bit small and soft spoken.

"Oh, sorry Sal. Just spacing. That's all."

He nodded, not seeming all too convinced however. 

"Whatcha thinking about? You aren't still caught up on what Travis said, are you?"

Truth be told you had forgotten until now. He used some unkind words to describe you for being friends with this ragtag group, mostly Todd, and seeing how much information you consume via osmosis from your friends you went off on him and dissected his bullying and the source of his homophobia and he in turned did just about the same to you. The difference was you didn't storm off, you did not back down first. Sal was the only one to witness it and you were glad. You weren't exactly proud of blowing up like that, or how he called you out on how you let people say whatever they want to you. I mean he was right but to start shit that in front of the boy fucking both of y'all were crushing on? Petty.

"No but next time he may have to get caught up on my fist."

Sal shook his head. At first it was hard to read him through the mask but you slowly mastered translating his eyes into his facial expressions.

"You sound like Larry. Just ignore him or something. He isn't worth you're time. Seriously. He should be thanking you for taking the time out of your day to look at him, let alone yell at him!"

"Is this a compliment? Sal, stop! I may die!"

Chuckles dissolved into silence.

"For real though. You were kind of rage crying during that whole bout."

Ah fuck. You were?

"Who wouldn't when they're talking to that fuckwad? You can't let him talk to you like that?"

"You literally let him say worse to you, and agreed with him. The fucks up with that?"

I mean he's got a point.

"That's not the point!"

"It sort of fucking is?"

"Look I'm too tired for this talk. Can we table this?"

"...For now."

\---------------------------

It's hard to avoid a discussion when you share so much time and so many classes with someone, before you just start avoiding them. Ash went back on the road, Sal tried harder to get to you and you maybe blew up a bit, saying you weren't a backup friend. A bit out of line but you got that space you wanted. On the other hand you lived across the hall from Sal, and were struggling to open the door with groceries in hand.

"Need help?"

And there he was. Acting like everything was fine.

"Oh...yeah. Sure."

The door seemed to creak louder when you two shuffled about in awkward college kid silence.

"Look I'm...I'm sorry for blowing up at you Sal. I'm Just so sick and tired of not being listened to around here.

While you set the groceries on the floor, you heard something hit the table. Glancing up you saw it was his mask.

"I should have noticed, that's on me."

Whyyyyy was he standing so close? It's hard to think when you can smell his fucking cologne as if it's on you. You didn't even process the soft kiss he placed on your lips, just flushing more and more red.

"Uh, you okay? You lagging or something?"

Once your brain caught up it was hard to contain the high pitched squeal that came out of your mouth.

"Okay. Want me to put these up while you proce-"

It was hard to resist pulling him into another kiss. hands in his bright cyan hair, his hands gently cupping your face. Maybe you could work on all this healthy communication crap with him after all. The look he gave you when he pulled away made you feel like a goddess, and just for a second you felt like it.


	4. Gijinka Silver x reader

With how hectic things have been, it was hard for your friend group to actually get together and hang out. You missed everyone. Some, admittedly, way more than others. Sure, Sonic checked in a lot on everyone but he's so fast he might be time traveling or some shit. Oh and there you go, saying something that makes you think of Silver again. Stop. Stop being such a god damn simp for long enough to do your dishes. Silver had become the most distant throughout this period of radio silence. He still wasn't completely used to his new friends, but with his only friend gone, he knew if he refused their stubborn attempts to befriend him, things would be worse for him. Sonic didn't really understand that at first, but he's slowly learned to give Silver his space. Ya know, maybe you should check on him in the morning. Any excuse to see him was a damned good one, and you had time to find some sort of reason to tell him aside from 'I just think you're really pretty and nice and I wouldn't mind kissing you.' That would just be weird. Don't make it weird.

\----------------------------------------

Sharp beeps and whirls drilled into your head. What time is it? Midnight? Whom'st the fuck is calling at midnight? .......Sonic. Of fucking course it is. You clumsily picked up the communicator, slamming the 'answer call' button.

"Sonic. Please say this is an emergency of some variety?"

"Uhhhhh kind of? Maybe. It might be an emergency, I don't know yet."

Oh that cannot be any good. You let out a groan, sliding out of bed. Where the- oh there your shoes are! Dumbass.

"So. What's wrong blueberry?"

"I have no idea where Silver is. His front door was wide open, he's not inside, and he left his communicator on the table!" 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

"Okay. Okay um.....crap. Um, don't panic yet, I think I know where he went off to. I'll go see, let you know if he's there or not. So.....god i hope he's okay. Uh, bye Sonic!" 

You were already half out the door by the time he finished the statement, barely giving yourself time to close it before taking off, sprinting into the night. It was easy to turn on autopilot in a blind panic. When your thoughts are clouded with fear you won't notice your legs want to give, don't realize you're already navigating with crazy precision, all of the things you normally would take in aren't reaching you. Not when you're scared for someone's life. Nothing matters when you turn off your senses and just drive on through any pain as you hope and pray everything is fine.

It takes nearly half an hour of running, but it feels like mere seconds. The path erodes from stone to well worn dirt tracks, and then sputters into a couple stray patches at the trees at the edge of the forest. You saw silver hair through the trees, and heaved a sigh of relief. Sending Sonic a quick message, you squeezed through the trees. You're struggle barely alerted Silver. 

His long hair was messier than you knew it could be, he always put so much effort into his appearance. It was almost uncomfortable seeing him like this and---are those sticks in his hair? Oh god he's a mess. He sat at the edge of the cliff, legs dangling over the edge and arms clutched tightly to his sides. He was shaking, body heaving with every sob.

"Silver? You okay buddy? what happened?"

at the sound of your voice he froze up, shaking his head frantically, mumbling things too fast and quiet for you to make out.

"Silver? What's wrong? It's just me." Taking a few steps closer, afraid to startle him too much, you moved to his side, very slowly sitting down next to him.

"No more."

"Silver?"

"No more fire. Please. No more. Can't handle....please...don't hurt anyone....no more.....I can't do this"

The huge bags under his eyes weren't there last time you spoke. Has he even been sleeping? You reached out slowly, putting a hand on his leg. Silver flinched, finally looking over at you.

"Wh----what? What happened? I thought...... You're fine?"

Silver looked you up and down, shaking his head gently, reaching out and gently touching your face with a hand so shaky, you placed yours over it, to calm him.

"Just a nightmare, I promise!"

GORE WARNING

"N-no! I-I was there, there w-was fire and, and Blaze had---she was gone, a-and you tried to rescue Cream from the fire and.....and you both......it was horrible. I-" 

His breathing quickened, tears streaming down as he buried his hands into his hair.

"I had to watch. I had to watch Blaze melt, disintegrate into nothing. I had to watch as Cream barely made it, caught in an explosion, pieces everywhere. I had to stand and stare as you let the flames take you, burning your flesh, eating away until there was nothing there. The smell...the blood. I..... I can't handle it!"

"Silver! Hey, it's alright. I'm here, and I promise I won't go anywhere. You aren't alone."

Placing a gentle kiss to the corner of his eye, slowly the flood of tears stopped, and his breathing evened out.

"I---Mean it?"

"Of course. This... isn't the first time you've had this nightmare is it? you look like you haven't been taking care of yourself Silver."

"Ah. W-well, I m-mean-"

Planting a kiss on the blushing fools face, it was hard not to smile.

"It's alright. I can help. Can't leave you alone anymore. Me and you, against the world...and ya know our insanely large friend group but they can't come to date nights, now can they?"


	5. Sonic x reader

FULL ON GORE AND VIOLENCE WARNING, IT GETS HELLA DARK

It had been a solid month since any of you heard from Sonic, and two since you had seen him. The last time he was on the comms, he was was attacked. He had dived into some old ruins looking for some old abandoned Eggman base deep underground, rooting about for something to use against him, when he was ambushed my mercs and kidnapped. Everyone was in disarray, even Eggman was concerned. He called off his attack bots and directed resources to finding Sonic.

You personally went on quite a few recon missions, more-so than normal. You had gone on your third proper date before your boyfriend dissapeared off the face of the planet, so this hit that much harder. Yeah, there were plenty of risks with the lives you lead but it didn't change the fact that when anything happened to him it broke your heart. This? You couldn't live with him out there, nobody knowing if he's dead or alive. He was so insistent about going alone, making it a quick trip, that you feel as though you should have noticed something sooner. Maybe he knew, maybe he was just being cocky. There's no telling, all that you could be certain of was living without him was hell on Earth.

Out here in the ruins of cities, in places where people tended to do things they had no choice to, you had heard whispers of a local gang bragging about nabbing a hostage nobody else could even get close to. Most the criminals out this way didn't even want to try, Sonic did everything he could to help people, even those that were looked down upon.

The stench of something rotten overcame your senses as you climbed over the rubble, hands raw, feet sore from coming so far over so many obstacles. It was hard to even care. The chance that the love of your life, your light, the world to you, could maybe be out here, it was fuel. They had such lax security, believing the rag tag ruffians and criminals they surrounded themselves would help if they needed it. Nobody out here wouldn't help Sonic if they knew that was who they had, they didn't have the courage to check though. 

You had guns, and Eggman's robot army on their way. Ain't nothing getting in between you and your blue ball of energy. The building towered over you, the shadow engulfing you. Time to take out your emotions on some goons.

\---------------

They weren't expecting someone to walk through the front door with a crap load of firearms, so making your way up to Sonic was a piece of cake. As you slammed open that final door, you were fueled with rage by the agonized screams screams as someone flipped a switch, sending electricity coursing through through Sonic. He was battered, bruised, cut the hell up and bleeding out. You damn near blacked out, firing off rounds at the guards, and unloading into the man who turned the electricity up on your man. His hand hit the board as he crumpled to the ground, turning it up to max. The screams tore through the air, shattering your heart.

"DAMN IT! No no no no no! SONIC!"

Limbs moved without you knowing, fumbling with the switch. When the electricity fizzled, Sonic started coughing up blood, too much to be any good.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Where the hell's the release?"

Turns out it was the big red button labeled release. As the metal clutching his wrists opened up, he fell to the ground, limp and shaking. Dropping your weapons without a hint of hesitation you rushed to his side. 

"Sonic! Sonic are-wait no that's stupid. Of course you're not fucking okay."

Pulling him into your lap, you kept one arm tight around him as the other sent out the message on the comms that Sonic was found, and badly hurt.

"H-hey. I knew y-you'd save me. Heh, you're j-just a softie like th-that."

It was hard not to cry, holding your soulmate near dead in your arms.

"Hey b-babe. Sorry I took so long. I'm here now, everything's gonna be okay."

Sonic gave a weak smile before faltering. It's hard to keep out that energy when your life force is draining.

"I'm sorry. Th-they were gonna go f-for you. I couldn't let anything h-happen....God, it hurts. I can't f-feel my l-legs."

No. No this can't be happening. this can't be your fault.

"Helps on the way Sonic, it's gonna be alright. I promise. You'll be fine."

"I a-appreciate that but I-I'm not so s-sure. I love you, you kn-know that right?"

"Sonic don't say that! You'll be fine!"

"You know i love you, right? You're m-my everything. I'm sorry we couldn't g-go on that date you planned. Th-the one to the g-gardens."

"Don't talk like that! There's still time! You're gonna live!"

"I'm glad we met."

He leaned up, giving you a tired and bloody kiss, before slowly going limp in your arms. In the distance helicopter blades whirred as someone hopefully came to the rescue.

"Sonic? Sonic they're here for us. Sonic? No. No please look at me!" 

You shook him but nothing.

"No. NO! Damn it stay with me! Sonic! SONIC!"

Realization hit you. This was all your own fault. You did this. If you weren't so weak he would be fine, smiling and leading everyone as if nothing happened. He was willing to die for you, to go without a fight for your safety.

A gut wrenching scream erupted from you, heart broken and bleeding as your love. Tears streaming down, falling onto the limp body of your purpose for living. The helicopter came too late.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A whole month had passed since the incident. You went about life as if nothing was wrong. Every smile was forced, every laugh a polite social effort, everything exhausting you. People noticed, but didn't dare comment. You took it hardest out of anyone. It was hard to go on like living like this, but here you were, toughing it out. So determined to make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. He did it all for your safety so if you did anything stupid, it would be spitting on his pain.

"Hey! Did you hear me?"

Oops.

"Ah, sorry Cream. What was that?"

"Amy wanted to see you in the infirmary. Said it was urgent."

"Okay, thanks sweety!"

What could Amy need? Time to trudge on over.

The halls all blended together, the color seeming more dull, the world seemed dark without him. Nearing the doors to the infirmary you heard something you hadn't in months. That can't be right. Throwing open the doors there he was, awake and laughing with Amy. She noticed you first, beaming at you. 

"Someone finally woke up from their coma. I always said Sonic slept too much."

"S-sonic?"

Your voice came out, barely a whisper. So scared you were dreaming, you would wake up and he would be gone, he would have died on that tower.

"Yup, in the flesh? How you been holding up babe?"

Relief and a huge stupid grin washed over as you walked over, gently hugging him, still so scare to wake yourself up. Pulling away, letting out the breath you were holding, you gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm glad your fine. NOW I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF FOR THAT STUNT!"

"What? Amy where are you going? Don't leave me here!"

"You bonehead! What were you thinking? You nearly died for your pride you dipshit!"

"I-I wanted to-"

"You should have said something! We could have turned it into a trap! I---I've been blaming myself you idiot. I'm glad your'e fine."

"I wouldn't leave you. Not now or ever."

"Thank you."

"But...I think it's time you wake up."

What?

"What? No. No no no don't leave!"

"Oh....bad timing for a joke?"

"SONIC MAURICE BOOM I'M GONNA GUT YOU!"


	6. Gijinka Shadow x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore, violence, death, mild mention of suicide attempt.

The day started out so simple. A soft and warm morning. The smell of bacon slowly tugging at you, luring you out of bed. Rubbing your tired eyes and lazily trudging into the kitchen, you saw your fiance standing there, placing two plates at the table. He glanced up, giving you a small smile. 

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Are you even awake yet? I already made coffee if you need it."

Mornings like this were everything. The lives you led didn't give all that much time for cute domestic moments. Drinking coffee and eating a breakfast made by the person you love most. It was why you did it all, to get more moments like this, to earn the time. Fighting so everyone could have peace of mind, staying up terrified when the other was any degree of late. Such a life was hectic but it was what you had, and it was hard to regret any of it, to want to change it for anything else in this life, or the next. You hadn't realized you were gazing over, just staring at him. Your fiance. The wedding was so close. You were never more excited about anything in your life. This was your soulmate, and you would settle down with him. Nothing could be better.

"Don't forget, we have that mission later."

"Noooooooo. It's the weekend I don't wannaaaaa."

"If we get it done after we finish up our food, we can spend the rest of the day at home. Doesn't that sound better than doing it late at night?"

"....Shut up."

He was right. If you could get this done you would have all the time you wanted with him.

It was supposed to be so simple. A quick recon mission. It was supposed to be simple.

The ruined factory proved more durable than you expected. Supposedly this was being used as a meeting spot for some underground crime-lords. Clearly it was reinforced recently. Something was up, but there wasn't need to call for backup just yet. Slinking around the side, you managed to find a hole in the wall, just barely big enough to slip through. You had to lay down on your stomach and slide through. Inside it was dead quiet, not a soul in sight.

"Okay. Let's do a sweep, see if they've left-"

A door at the back slammed, cutting off shadow and giving you no time to hide. A tall woman strut on in. Tall and skinny, long gangly legs. She wore all black, from her boots to her jacket. Her long blonde braid reached the floor. Something about her was so familiar. You heard Shadow gasp when she slid off the sunglasses and you saw those piercing blue eyes.

"Maria?"

What? No, she's dead, this can't be real!

"Shadow, you said you saw her die. Are you sure-"

"I'M NOT STUPID! I know that. But look at her!"

She looked uncannily like the old photos you had seen, and a bit like Robotnik, but nothing about this was possible. She cleared her throat, both your heads snapping to look at her.

"This isn't quite how you imagined this reunion going, is it? Sorry to disappoint you." She smiled this creepy, thin smile. Something that looked practiced, sharpened for this exact moment. Hearing the voice, Shadow froze. This had to be her, no other way about this.

"What are you doing here, ma'am?"

"Oooooh, so polite! I like you. I'm here to keep you from sniffing about. Looks like I came just in time."

"Wh----why? What happened to you? You were dead!"

As Maria took a step closer she shook her head, sighing in disappointment.

"No, silly! Almost! I was only mostly dead. But they brought me back, gave me perfect health with your DNA. See? It all worked out. Ditch this freak, come with me Shadow."

"Listen lady, we came here to get something done. I don't think i believe the 'old Maria' is in there, but on the off chance she is, give this up. Everything can go back to normal, you can be a part of our family, like nothing happened. Come on, consider it."

Throwing her head back she let out a sinister laugh, some sort of evil villain laugh that probably ran in the genes.

"That's cute. You think you're leaving here!"

"Maria? Wait! Leave them out of this."

Shadow was crying, sobbing. Something you hardly ever see. He fell to his knees, distraught.

"Please don't do this!"

"Who is it gonna be Shads? Me, your sister, best friend for life? Or this pathetic thing, clinging to you."

You barely didn't have time to process her pulling out a gun.

"Who will you let die, Shadow? Can you do it? Let me die again?"

You didn't give her the chance to keep taunting him before lunging forward, slipping the daggers from your belt and knocking the gun away. Maria's grin didn't falter, up close you could see fangs mimicking those of Shadow. She rolled away, reaching behind her for small blades to throw at you. Her reflexes were too fast, one knife connecting with your shoulder, two with your chest. The pain was unbearable, but you couldn't give up so easily. Taking advantage of your struggling, Maria tackled you to the ground, knives driving deeper at the impact of bodies. Your shirt was warm, sticking to you. This had to be too much blood. Breathing hitched as she loomed over you, taking a gun from her hip and connecting it to your stomach.

"Come of Shadow, if you don't choose I'll decide for you!"

"No! Don't do this!"

"Ten!"

"Sh-shadow!"

"Nine!"

"MARIA STOP THIS NOW!"

"Four~!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CONSIDER THIS!"

He was baring his teeth, lunging forward to knock her off of you, slamming her against the wall. In the chaos you hear the gun ring loud, explosion drilling into your eardrums. It took a moment to process the pain in your lungs. Vision fading, you hear the sounds of struggle, knives, the sounds of flesh being bit and a female screaming out in pain. There's a taser, a long pause of silence, beeping of a message being sent, and a sigh of relief. It's only when you start coughing up your own blood do you hear feet rush over, panicked hands scooping you up.

"Hey! Stay with me! babe!"

Every one of your sense felt fuzzy, numbing slowly.

"I'm sorry. I sh-should have acted sooner."

"You'll be fine! Come on now, c-can't attend your wedding from a h-hospital bed!"

A weak laugh rendered you more in pain, groaning as your lungs screamed out in agony.

"Shadow. Don't hold this against M-Maria if she comes to. P-promise?"

Tears pricked at your eyes, as his own fell onto you.

"Y-yeah. promise. I love you babe!"

Your sides were burning, blood dripping into your own lungs, but in that moment all was well.

You didn't have time to process the sound of another gunshot from off to your side before the world went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple years passed since that Maria incident. It took a lot of chasing down and interrogation, but after a while they managed to bring her back, make her herself. She apologized to Shadow for days on end for the trouble he caused him. It was almost his anniversary so she offered to drive him over, get some flowers on the way. He couldn't say no to a face like hers. The drive was silent, but it was even more quiet when he led her to you, navigating with the expertise of a man who had walked this path a thousand times. 

It never got any less hard. Seeing his betrothed like this.

Six feet under

The flowers distracted from the grim nature of the grave.

It never got easier, talking as if they could hear. 

It only got harder, every day without his soulmate. 

Every day of knowing if he had acted, he could have a happy ending.

Every day of reliving his love, life, everything, dying in his arms.

If not for Maria. He would have joined you in a heartbeat.

She had to stop him once or twice. 

It never got less hard, knowing they broke their own family.


	7. Gijinka Shadow x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major TW for gore, death, violence, and torture.

A simple day in your life. Nothing differed from any other day, nothing from your schedule to signify, nothing to say it would be the tiny change in routine that change it. Taking the long way to meet up with your boyfriend was the wrench in the whole thing. A simple argument in the morning meant you wanted to take longer to get to the meeting spot, and in your haste to leave you left your phone behind. Boy that would be a fun conversation to have. Probably gonna get another earful from Shadow. Damn it.

Why the hell is there nobody here? This street is normally so busy? Time to pick up the pace. Just in case. 

"Where ya off to in such a rush, doll?"

Crap. Don't stop walking.

"Just... going to meet my boyfriend. He'll get real anxious if I'm late."

"Is that why you took the long way to the cafe?"

Shit. Men started creeping out of the shadows, surrounding you. Before you could react, something slammed against your head, near almost knocking you out. You stayed conscious long enough to feel your body crumple, to see someone kneel before you, cackling.

It was roughly a day to the rest of the world, but there was no real telling how long you were out for. When you came to it took a moment for everything to clear up. There were cabinets, tables of medical equipment, and the walls were white, save a few blood splatters. Moving to sit up, you realized you were heavily restrained, metal and leather keeping you bound to the table.

"No. No this can't be happening."

"Ah, but here we are."

A man in a lab coat walked around to stand by your side, leaning uncomfortably close to your face.

"I chose you for a very specific reason, my dear. Would you like to know?"

"Right now, the only thing I would like, is your head on a spike."

Almost like he rehearsed for this, he dodged your attempt to spit in his face.

"So feisty, so non-compliant. We'll have to start there. Anyhow, I selected you, because of your friends. None of those sentimental fools would want to harm one of their own, and you're at the center of it all. You weren't special, gifted, none of that. All I need, is their attachments to you."

Fear washed over you, tears pricked at your eyes, your world was coming to bits.

"You aren't noteworthy, you're just friends with our enemies. Now, it's time to begin, I suppose."

The first hour was full of electricity, the next was knives, and then they planned your conditioning in front of you. This dragged on, pain and endless agony, hearing some phrases and words rattle through your head, the white room dyed red with your blood. As hours dragged into days and days into weeks, and all you knew became pain, you lost control of your body, until you were merely an audience to your own life.

"Subject....we'll call you our executioner. Are you ready for your first assignment?"

No, no, no, no! Go away! Go die! Through all your struggling and screaming, your body didn't convey any of this, it nodded it's head, separate from you entirely.

"Good, wonderful, my pet. You know what to do."

What the hell did that mean? Dammit stop moving! This is your body, right? So why isn't there anything you can do about this? You could only scream in your own mind, and watch as your body geared up and walked out the facility.

On the other side of town, Shadow kept going back to the place he was supposed to meet up with you, so sure that you would come back. He didn't expect you to appear in the streetlights, walking towards him armed to the teeth, eyes glazed over.

"Babe? You....Where have you been? What happened?"

You tried so hard to scream, to will your mouth to tell him to run away, but the monotone voice droned on a different message. 

"I'm not your babe, anymore. Make peace with your gods, Shadow. Be lucky if they hear your prayers over your screams."

Teeth bared in a predatory grin, your body moved forwards, slamming a fist square into his face.

"Aren't you gonna fight back, Shadow?"

After he stumbled for a moment, he looked up with eyes that screamed, they begged for you to stop.

"I won't hurt you. I can't."

"So that's it? You'll roll over and just fucking die? That's just disappointing."

It was like you were pulling with all your might, but on your body moved, puppeteered by someone else, far outweighing your own strength. The shell of your body tackled Shadow to the ground, pulling out a knife and holding it above your head.

"Any last words, you pathetic fuck?"

Shadow sighed, and gave you a gentle smile, the softest and most peaceful smile you had ever seen him. He had made peace with the situation.

"I love you. I'm sorry for what I said, you were right, you always were. I know your my soulmate. I'll miss you. I always love you, and will forever. Good bye, darling."

Screaming out, tears streaming down your feral grin, all your fighting and internal struggling was for naught. Arms raised high, the knife plunged into his throat, blood spraying over you, streaming onto your hands and splattering onto your face. Tears mixed with blood, Shadow's smile didn't fade as he choked on his own blood, staring so lovingly at you. In a moment, the light faded, and with him, the last bit of the real you shattered, dying with him, praying you could see him again soon.


	8. Sidon x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit more steamy than normal but not like, nsfw.

It had been so long since you had seen your old friend. You first met Sidon on your first trip out of the kingdom. You had wanted to explore, experience the other cultures of the kingdoms surrounding your home. He saved you, rescued you from a Moblin that had you cornered. It was quite cinematic, the was the evening sun shone on him as the Moblin fell to the side, eyes rolling into it's head. You were head over heels from that moment. A foolish thing to let happen. He was royalty, and you? Some Hylian commoner, someone of no importance. You had no chance in the world with him. 

It couldn't all be blamed on you though. Prince Sidon was handsome, beautiful to any eyes that laid upon him. He was kind, the sweetest man you had ever met. All he wanted to do was make sure you were okay, encourage you, praise you for hours on end. He made you weak at the knees, but that's just the way he is. He's a bit of a bleeding heart.

Speak of the devil. As you crossed the bridge into the Zora kingdom you saw him speaking to Muzu, the royal advisor. His normal wide grin was nowhere to be seen, but a rare frown adorned his face. As soon as you neared, he waved Muzu away, rushing over and sweeping you up in a great big hug, the kind that nearly crushes your lungs but it's hard to care when he's holding you. He held you for perhaps a moment too long before he gently place you back on your feet.

"It's been too long, my friend! How are you? You must tell me everything about your journey!"

His contagious joy made you forget everything bad you could have said about your travels. It made it so you didn't really acknowledge how Muzu seemed to be glaring at you as the two of you walked off.

"It's not that interesting. I really only had a little trouble. And then i kind of....accidentally started some trouble. But you can't get too mad! It was those Yiga clan pricks. They were talking up how Hylians got what they deserved, with Calamity Ganon and the Guardians coming and wreaking their havoc."

"I know it's hard but you can't go about starting fights with those bullies!"

"And let them just run about my homeland, praising it's fall? You're too nice sometimes. Ya know, that's the one thing i can agree with Muzu on."

You and Muzu didn't hate each other, you just butt heads so much. There wasn't much the two of you saw eye to eye on. Sidon's overly kind nature was one of these rare instances. 

"Someone's gonna take advantage of you're large heart, Sidon! If something happens to Muzu, what will you do? Who's going to bring your head out of the clouds...Don't pout like that. I adore you, but I worry!"

"Then move here!"

It was hard not to sigh when he brought this up again. He had been trying to convince you to move to the Zora kingdom since you were first friends. Truth be told? You had long since resigned. It took a lot of stealth, and a lot of arranging distractions, but you had all your stuff in a nice little house along the river, such a short distance away from here you could see it now.

"Now come one, where would I live?"

He paused for a moment, looking over the railing and spotting the house you had picked.

"There's that one down there! It's so close, you wouldn't even notice the walk here!"

"Someone lives there already, doofus!"

"What? I thought it was abandoned."

"It was, until just this week. I hear the person who moved in is a close friend with the Zora prince. Maybe you could put in a good word with her."

It took him a moment to get what you were telling him, but when he caught on he was beaming. God that grin. Sometimes he bared his big ol' chompers when he smiled at you and you just couldn't help but blush.

"That's splendid! Oh, I know you don't like parties but we should do something to celebrate!"

God damn his puppy dog eyes. 

"All I want is some time with my best friend. I don't need anything else."

You could have swore he was blushing, and that little tail just wagged a little bit?

Oh. OH! You are such a dumbass! Oggling him up so much you didn't realize he was looking at you just the same.

Time to have some fun with this.

You were gently teasing him all night, holding his hand when you normally were too afraid, leaning on him, you even rested your hand on his tail when you were sitting down like this. You hadn't actually seen him flustered before, so this was quite new.

"Muzu was telling me I need to keep my eyes out for someone strong willed, to rule alongside me in the future."

Oh. 

"Did he now? Well... that's a good point."

"He suggested you, did you know that?"

What? What the fuck?

"O-oh? That's um....interesting."

"Indeed.....Are we going to stop dancing around the topic or, should I kiss you?"

"Huh? What?! I- well if you--that is to say--I just think tha-"

Thank Hylia he had the sense to lean down and kiss you. It took a moment for your brain to catch up, as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. You were about pull apart, say something cute, when he pulled you into his lap. Goddess, he was a big motherfucker. With his hands gripping your waist, almost swallowing you up, your mind was spinning. Just as you thought he was going to spare you as he pulled away, you poor thing all weak at the knees for him, he latched onto your neck, sucking at the crook of your neck.

Oh the noises he was pulling out of you. Sure, it would look horrendous by morning, especially with those teeth scraping lightly against you as he gave you a myriad of hickies, but it was going to be so worth it. In this moment, squirming in his lap, being bit up by the huge shark who's normally so tame, nothing else mattered but him.


	9. Shadow x reader x Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You guys wanna start a poly-amorous marriage? We'll all be emo!"
> 
> (While not NSFW, it does get a little spicy? I'm trying new shit here. IDK where this will go)

It was a bit hard to balance life when your best friends fucking hated each other. It's far more difficult when you think they're both just so damn hot! On the one hand you didn't want your closest friends to fight, but on the other hand, when they went at each others throats it almost made you feel like they were fighting over you. Like two wolves fighting over the female in their pack. Sure it was a bit selfish but, everyone wants to feel wanted.

Well, at first at least. They started bringing you into it more and more, taking you and weaponizing you against the other. It was tiring, boring, and it hurt. Shit was getting old really fast. Suppose that's what happens when you leave two emotionally stunted pricks together.

This time it had started over something simple, cereal. FUCKING cereal, started this bout. The things that set them off kept getting stupider by the day. Last week it was pineapple on pizza, and the day before that some whole bout about The Mothman! This is getting ridiculous!

"It's not my fault you're just so weak!"

Damn it!

"SHADOW!"

"What? It's the truth! I don't know why you ever hang out with this pathetic excuse for a warrior."

"And yet I was the one to defeat Sonic first. Now why is that?"

"Oooooooh, shit!"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THIS!"

"You're apart of this, Shads."

While he was distracted, Infinite tackled Shadow to the ground. Fucking children, the both of them.

"You know what. I'm too tired to deal with ya'll. I'll be back, gonna go grab a coffee or something."

Wandering out and towards the kitchen, you didn't give them enough time to say anything. Probably didn't even notice you were gone. Maybe giving them some space would help them deal with their shit? 

Nope. Not even three feet away from the door and you hear a loud shattering sound, and it halts you in your tracks.

"Do I leave them, or do I intervene?"

Snarling, animalistic growls came from the room.

"GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

That gave you any energy you needed as you spun on your heel and barreled into the room, seeing them circling each other with their fangs bared.

"NOPE! Stopping this shit now!"

Infinite was thrown at the door right as you opened it, he had tried to latch onto something with his claws in an attempt to stop it, but he scrambled about and ended up tumbling right into you, scratching your shoulder pretty deep.

"DAMNIT INFINITE!"

"WHY ME? YOU THREW ME?"

"YOU SLICED THEM UP! LOOK AT ALL THAT BLOOD INFINITE! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU!"

They flinched just a bit, both turning and staring at you with wide eyes.

You were fuming, you were bleeding, and you were sick of being used. All they did was fight, and it was getting so god damned annoying! It's like they cant have you leave the room or they'll go feral.

"Can't you two act like adults for a minute? I barely get my ass out the room and you're at each others throats! Literally! Looks like you two have been fighting for hours! Always shitting on each other, always bringing me into this! Do either of you fucking consider how this makes me feel? You're so busy being violent emo little shits you don't stop to consider it's tearing me apart!"

You hadn't meant to explode, you were supposed to be the mediator, but enough is enough! It took a moment to realize that you had started crying in your fit of rage.

They rushed over, tripping over each other and tripping each other over to get to you first.

"He started it and-"

"He was the one to say you were-"

"That's not true! He threw a-"

"He fucking hit my head on the-"

"STOP! God, do you even listen to the things I say? Why do you hat each other so fucking much?"

They exchanged awkward glances between each other and it was like they were shrinking just a bit.

"It...started as a sort of competition for....well, for you!"

"...I beg your fucking pardon, Doom?"

"His last name is-"

"Not now, Finn!"

"Shadow? The fuck? I thought that was my nickname for him!"

It took like an hour and a half to sort things out verbally. They were actually able to stand each other, it seems, just when they start comparing themselves they want the other dead. Here's the big questions though.

"Did it ever occur to you dense fucks to like...I dunno, mention this to me? For however long this has been going on? Or were you content beating each other up until the end of time? Is this like, a need to be 'alpha dog', so to speak? Like, I'm not a prize."

"We know that! Well, I can't speak for Shadow here but-"

"Don't start shit Finn."

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Oh, we may be dumb."

It takes 3 hours, 15 minutes, some first aid, and a couch big enough for three to snuggle on, to resolve this weird dispute. Having the weird childhood they did, the two of your precious emo idiots were still learning about modern concepts, and when you explained the idea of a poly relationship you could see the light bulbs go off.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Ya stubborn bastards."

Sitting upright, Infinite looked over to the opposite side of the couch, to Shadow.

"Is that why you're always bullying me? Cuz you never act like that to them!"

"I dunno, I guess. I---I'm sorry. I guess it was just...weird? I didn't want to think about any of that. Can you blame me?"

(this is the part where i try something new and a little out of my writing comfort zone, hope this doesn't end up too shit)

Shadow smirked, arm snaking around your waist.

"You don't really look quite as sexy, Jackal boy!"

"....What's happening?"

Infinite growled, almost right in your ear as he pulled you away from shadow and onto his lap. One of his hands gripped your waist, and the other worked its way into your hair.

What the fuck is happening?

Shadow didn't drop his smirk, crawling over and leaning over the both of you.

"What do you think you're trying to pull, pretty boy?"

You brain stopped working as shadow leaned in, barely an inch away from your neck. Feeling his breath on you made you short circuit. Seemingly, Infinite took this as a challenge and leaned forward, murmuring "Mine" as he gently bit down on your ear.

"B-boys, learn to sh-share!"

It's really hard to verbalize your thoughts when you have two strong idiots one quip from marking the hell out of your neck.

Still kneeling over you and Infinite, shadow used one hand to keep his balance, and the other to grope your ass.

God, the fucking noises they were drawing from you, biting and sucking at your neck, pulling every little sound from you that you didn't even know you were capable of making.

Ah, to have two feral warrior men fighting for your attention. Two men who don't get enough love and affection, or praise.

They could use some help with that.


	10. Jimbotnik x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I normally try to keep it gender neutral but i needed to do some self indulgent shit

God, going out and being a proper adult was so damn tiring. As you were scrubbing and peeling off makeup from the day, trying to clean off your face, something nudged the cracked door of the bathroom open further.

"You alright, darling?"

Oh, it's just Ivo. Thank god, if another one of the agents saw you like this, you may just die.

"Yeah. Long day, that's all."

"You're quite sure? Your temperature seems higher than normal, and-"

"Okay, fine! I've been having a bit of a sick day, as it were, a flare-up. But I had things to do, and I'm not going to leave them to Stone, he has enough as is. The only competent one around here, aside from us."

You didn't look up from the mirror as you cleaned up, feet sore from heels and god damn if these outfits weren't mentally draining, all tight and warm and shit. It was hot enough today, but the suits you wore made it worse. At this point the jacket was on your shoulders, and the rest of it all tussled from constant fidgeting.

"Quiet night then? I've finished my projects for the day, I suppose a break would do both of us well."

Honestly you were half expecting him to scold you for over-working, but looking over he had this kind, soft smile on his face, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah. That would be great. Thank you, darling!"

"Go ahead, take your time. I'll get a movie picked out for us, and some takeout. Don't worry about a thing."

As he started walking off, you heard him call up Agent Stone, sounding a tad bit angry. Poor Stone, you kind of hope he doesn't take it out on him.

Admittedly you shouldn't have taken so long in the shower but it just helped so much. By the time you made it into your living room, Ivo had tossed his coat on a chair, and set the gloves on the stand next to the couch. He kind of looked elegant, and pretty, sprawled out with his shirt half buttoned. When he heard you he perked up, looking over the back of the couch at you like a puppy.

"You look wonderful, my sweet."

It was hard not to let out a laugh at this comment. You were in cotton shorts, some old tank top, and your hair was messy and still wet.

"I look damn near homeless? You're the one out here lookin' like a snack, babe!"

As you rounded to the front of the couch, he tugged you into his lap, arms wrapped tight around you.

"It's not my fault you look so otherworldly, even when feeling less than spectacular. You are radiant, love. Always!"

As he started up the movie, you couldn't help but linger on his comment. Always? Even when you were sick as a dog last week and you were so pale. Or when you get so angry you want to break something. How about those times when all you want to do is sleep and cry the whole week away?

And then it came to you. Memories of how he barely left your side, having anything he needed fetched by a very patient Stone, or how he started giving you things that would be satisfying to break but cheap, or easily rebuilt. Memories of how he gently nudges you to do things when you get hopeless, how he stays in bed longer to make sure you are okay, how he checks in on you as much as he can when you get down.

It took a moment to realize you weren't even watching the movie, just staring at him lovingly. But there he was, staring right back.

"Something on your mind?"

"Wondering what I ever did to deserve you. You can be too good to me sometimes."

He seemed almost offended at the question.

"You deserve the best, my queen! And so I shall serve you, until my dying breath."

"I love you Ivo."

"Not as much as I love you, dearest."


	11. Jimbotnik x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So......not really nsfw but almost.....trying something new, aight?

Ugh. Breakups were the worst. They were even worse when you were really just trying to get your mind off of him. You really wanted to like them, you did, but you couldn't escape your big dumb stupid fucking idiot crush on that maniac. You were sprawled on your couch, Stone sitting in the armchair across from you, as the adopted genius, Tails, tinkered in the garage.

"Stone. Do you think if I kidnapped Tom he would date me?"

"I thought you had given up on dating him."

".....If I brought him Sonic, would he marry me?"

"You're hopeless."

"I know that! Even if I didn't you would have told me a dozen times by now."

It isn't your fault! He was so tall, and unique, and that coat? It wasn't fucking fair! But the good doctor isn't one for romance, or such endeavors. 

"More than that, give me some credit. Really though, go talk to him!"

Just as you were about to make some quip about how dumb a suggestion that was, Tails flew on past you two and to the door.

"Hey kiddo. Where you off to?"

"It's part of a surprise! You can't know yet!"

He took off before either of you could ask anything else.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What you didn't notice was a binder tucked in his arms. You didn't notice that he was heading off in the direction of Robotnik's truck, and you definitely didn't see him muttering to himself and practicing his pitch. He had some help from Stone on this, and all he had left to do was keep you busy until he was done. The two of them were working together to get you and Robotnik together. You were missing out on how cute he was, knocking on the door to his truck so politely, and getting right down to brass tacks. Rambling off about compatibility, and mutual interest, and how "If you don't ask her out soon, I'll set her up with someone really buff and annoying, just to enrage you."

What a cute kid!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Stone was getting ready to leave you heard a large truck roaring in the distance, approaching your house. Stone just smirked and got in his car, waving behind him.

"Don't fuck this up! We worked really hard to make this happen!"

We? What does he---OH! Tails! That little traitor!

Stone peeled out of your driveway in time to make room for that big ass truck Ivo rolled around in. You were stuck standing there, slack jawed and blushing just a bit as he strut out and towards you. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck! He looked so good and you probably looked like ass! This isn't fair! 

Your panic was cut short as he cleared his throat, stopping a bit closer to you than he normally would.

"So, certain relevant information from aggravated third parties has led me to believe that we would form an optimal partnership, and perhaps for science should perform experiments, tests of indefatigability."

"......Ivo, I'm barely as smart as my child, help me out here."

He sighed, smirked, and leaned on the doorway, way too close. He used his free hand to gently tilt your head up, moving his face so close to your own you could feel his breath on you.

"I'm saying, my dear, that you and I would look good together. And seeing as we have the house to ourselves, test our stamina, so to speak."

What? Oh....OH! OH MY GOD!

All you could do was process, as your face turned red and a strange squeak left your body, hands going up and resting on your cheeks. He laughed, amused by your flustered state.

"Is that a yes, my pet."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

"Y-yeah......You....wanna come on in?"

"Indeed I do."

You didn't even process the door shutting behind him until you were slammed against it. Not leaving a moment to waste, he attacked your neck, biting, licking, sucking, and drawing out little whines and whimpers you hadn't known you were capable of. As your hands tangled into his hair, his own latched onto your hips, gripping tightly as if you would fly away should he let go. So there you were, body pinned between the door and Ivo. You squirmed a bit in his grasp, and as you were about to make an attempt to make a snide comment he planted a hungry, passionate kiss on your lips, nearly drawing out a moan with his ferocity. You gave his hair a bit of an experimental tug, gifting you with a groan and a stare like that of a feral animal. Holy shit.....Do it again, kick the bee hive!

As you started to, he moved your hands above your head, one hand wrapped around your wrists to keep you in place. He pulled away from you, warranting a small whine and the saddest pout you could muster.

"Aw, now now. Don't look so dejected, love! The main show has barely to begin."

Wiggling just a bit, needing some sort of tension relief Ivo placed his free hand on your lower stomach.

"Come now, sweet thing. Show me you need this. Beg for me."

"P-please! God, please Ivo, please! I'll be good, I swear! Please just gimme something, Doctor!"

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it, kitten? You asked so nice, of course I'll give you anything you need. I adore you, why would you deserve anything else?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stone headed over to drop Tails off in the Morning, Tails seemed to not mind how late they waited. Stone normally got some sort of message from Robotnik, letting him know he was awake and the work day started, but for once it didn't come till near noon.

"They were probably up late, that's all."

".....You know too much for a child."

Tails just shrugged, eyes focused on his phone.

"Happens when you have trauma. You should know that."

"I beg your fucking pardon?"

"Don't curse at me, I'm 12!"


	12. Jimbotnik x reader x Agent Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of based off of an offhanded "I have two hands!" type of comment and swirled into something worse.

You wouldn't have ever thought hell to look like your workplace, but that was the only explanation for recent events, you had died in your sleep and gone to hell. Your best friends, your boss and coworker, had been acting so hostile towards each other and yourself for the past couple of months. They refused to talk to each other unless necessary, but you? Oh all they did was berate and belittle you. It was damn near impossible to not take it to heart. You still had no idea what you had said or done that set this off. Currently you were going between stacks of paperwork dumped on you by them. It was so tempting to fucking quit. If you didn't love them so much you would most certainly would have by now. Speaking of, Doctor Robotnik was currently telling you off for some minor inconvenience that had nothing to do with you.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes, you just called me a waste of atoms for the third time this week. For all my faults that you see fit to scream at me on repeat, i can at elast multitask."

"Hm. At least you aren't a complete failure."

"If you hate me so much, why haven't you fired me?"

"Please. You would die out there without us."

Oh that fucking does it. You slammed your hands on the desk, chair toppling backwards with you bolting up, nearly hitting Stone as he walked in.

"That's better than this! Slaving away for you, being fuckin' harassed by you two! I'm sick of this! If you don't want be here, don't force me to stay! Don't make me wish i wasn't fucking alive! God, I can't take this anymore. I stay for one fucking reason! I love you and Stone too much to want you out of my life. It's sad to see the sentiment isn't returned, but I will not be walked over because you won't talk about whatever I've done to set you off!"

Letting out a sigh, you stepped away from your desk.

"I'm going to go calm down. You can either let me go, or change your fucking attitude. Both of you!"

Stomping off, you didn't even glance back. You would have seen their eyes wide, taking a moment before looking at each other, and starting up an awkward conversation.

Probably just as awkward as you standing in the break-room, furious, crying, and waiting for the coffee to brew. Truth be told you hated the stuff, but you figured you ought to make up a peace offering for that outburst. Rain hit the window, and the coffee machine bubbled out the near black liquid, giving you a moment of much needed serenity.

That moment was cut short as two bickering voices grew louder. Can't have shit in Green Hills.

The voices stopped right outside the break-room door, and they hushed just enough you had to move closer to hear them.

"I can't believe you just-"

"Oh don't get started on that. We agreed, this is on both of us."

"I did kind of...start it, so to speak."

"Kind of? I should have never told you-"

"We should have never-"

"I should never have taken out my jealousy on-"

God, are they dating, or fighting over you?

Well, as you would find out, a bit of both.

With one fluid motion you reached out and flung the door open, then turned around and walked back over to the coffee machine.

"If you're gonna talk, make sure I can't hear."

You wouldn't have to look up to know they were dumbfounded, taking a moment to gather themselves and their thoughts. Cautiously, as if worried they would startle you or further enrage you, they approached, each stopping on either side of you. Clearing his throat, Ivo took the lead.

"It was unfair of us to take out our lack of communication skills on you, and lash out. There aren't any excuses, we should have taken into consideration how it would make you feel."

Resting a hand on your shoulder, Stone cut in.

"It's nothing you did, it was us refusing to deal with the fact we were in a strange little love triangle. As well as we get along, we seem to have problems sharing."

While you took in what he was saying, it was hard not to blow up at them.

"Okay. Alright. Okay. Yeah. Lemme just, clear this up without killing one of you. You were bullying each other, and myself, 'cause you two have feelings for each other, and me? And nowhere in all that did you ever think to talk like normal fucking adults?"

"That...Okay so it sounds really stupid when you put it like that, but-"

Putting his apology on hold, Ivo snaked his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder, almost too close for comfort.

"-we really are sorry. It won't happen again. We don't deserve you, really."

"We wouldn't have gotten into a fight in the first place if you weren't so keen on hogging them all to yourself!"

You both looked over at Stone, a bit surprised at him. Before Ivo could say anything stupid and ruin the moment, you wordlessly pulled him into the embrace. It was wonderful. For the first time in god knows how long you didn't hate life in its entirety. You were overwhelmed by the smells of both of them. There were scents of ink and metal and a hint of smoke mixed in with a lovely myriad of scents like hazelnut, cinnamon, vanilla, strawberry, orange, and for a moment they all blended into a moment of sensory bliss. 

It was hard to say how long you lot stood like that, their arms wrapped around your torso, and your hands on the back of their heads, half playing with their hair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is sort of where it gets a bit spicier so like, stop here if you don't dig that stuff.

But of course, the good doctor had to interrupt this lovely moment by biting your neck, letting one hand linger down a bit.

"See? He just wants you all to himself?"

Before you could react Stone latched onto your jaw, the combination shorting out your mind. You couldn't even process the sounds coming out of your own mouth.

"It's not my fault I'm so desirable!"

"D-Don't get cocky now, dear doctor."

It was hard to think, let alone speak, but as they moved to stare each other down you couldn't help but smirk at Ivo.

"If you're going to have a tantrum about it, we could just leave you here, let you deal with that hedgehog on your own."

"You know, the 13 year old you can't catch?"

You and Stone exchanged a look of "Hell yeah, anger him". Robotnik took a step back with a growl, placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't."

"Don't what? Talk about how you can't catch a child?"

"Or his genius friend who's even younger?"

"Or the two very human parents Sonic has, keeping his safe from the smartest human around?"

"That fox does seem to rival his inelegance."

"Notice how I specifically said 'smartest human' though?"

"Ah, that makes sense."

Robotnik looked as if he would explode, fuming as he looked onto your shit eating grins.

"You two just love getting a rise out of me, don't you?"

He took a deep breath in, calmly strutting towards the two of you, and grabbing a fist-full of each of your shirts, pulling you each off the ground.

Since when was he strong enough to pull that off? Did he start working out? What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck? Damn, did someone turn up the heat in the building? Wack.

"If this is how you'll behave, or misbehave, more accurately, I can just go to bed alone. You wont mind, since you love being little shits, antagonizing me so I'll manhandle you."

When he let go,dropping you both to the ground again, he stalked off, leaving you dumbstruck and not a moment to catch up mentally. Stone was a step ahead of you, accustomed to Ivo's outbursts, dragging you out the door so you could catch up to him physically and beg for forgiveness. And then some.

It would be a loooong weekend at this rate, but who were you to complain?


	13. Jimbotnik x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I CAN EXPLAIN.....If nobody else writes it, who will? I'm dyin' of thirst

It was stressful, working for Doctor Ivo Robotnik. He was demanding, abrasive, and far more intelligent than yourself. Over time you had memorized his schedule, the way he liked his coffee, and his nicknames for varying things. You had started to realize there were more similarities between the two of you than you initially thought. As time went on he would call you by your last name instead of simply "Agent" and it was a nice change of pace. For once, Agent Stone was out sick for the week and you had to fill in.

"Are you sure you want to do it?"

"I'm not a kid, I can do my job just fine. Besides, if he's gonna bite, I would rather it be me than any of you. Trust me, I can take it."

It was sweet how they cared, but truly you would rather be the one hurt than them. A little self sacrifice never hurt any---well maybe it did but that's not the point. You knew it was stupid but you were head over heels in love with that gangly asshole. You walked into the lab, shutting the door carefully behind you, but when you turned around you realized Robotnik was nowhere to be seen.

"Sir? I've got your coffee!"

A pause followed by shuffling, and he stood up, coming into view. Was he sitting on the floor when you came in? No matter. You handed him his coffee, and offered up a polite smile.

"Anything else Doctor?"

Instead of his usual shooing you away, he took a long sip of his drink, and then nodded his head.

"I want an outside look on something, someone who isn't a super-genius."

Aw, that was the closest to a compliment you had heard from him. He gestured over to the far wall, where a large monitor sat on the wall above his latest project. He had decided that the best way to deal with Sonic was to create a robotic replica. On the screen was an odd web, moving and buzzing. You paused, leaning on one of the many tables half littered with notes.

"Anytime I test it, the programming goes hyperactive but nothing happens. It should be fully operational by now. All this-" He said, gesturing wildly to the screen "-is all recorded from earlier attempts."

"It looks...thought. Like it's thinking, like a human brain or something, like it's trying to become a proper A.I. or something. You accidentally gave it life, I think."

".........Huh. So it does...Interesting. Not quite as interesting as you however."

What the fuck? Is this how he flirts or something? Oh shit oh god damn holy shit. He moved to place his hands on either side of the table you were leaning on, trapping you in place, pinning you between it and him.

"I'm no fool, I know sometimes it's hard to keep up with me, but surely you didn't think you could fool me? Your feelings are so obvious my dear. But don't fret. I wouldn't leave you here like this, flustered and embarrassed. No, not at all. I intend to _indulge_ in you, before we leave here."

HOLY SHIT!

Oh god, the way he nearly growled out the word indulge, the way his hands moved from the table to your waist so agonizingly slow, the way he leaned down to lick a stripe up your neck, god it was hard to think like this. Your hands flew up to his hair like a moth drawn to flame. you pressed your body to his in an attempt to get closer as he assaulted your neck, drawing out a thousand desperate little whimpers. Your head was so fuzzy you didn't realize he was sneaking a hand down to grope at your ass. Biting viciously as he did, you were helpless to let out a moan so loud you bit your tongue directly after, afraid to be heard. Nothing gets by Robotnik it seems, as he reached up the hand that wasn't getting a handsy to pull on your hair.

"Now now, don't you try to hide any of those pretty little noises from me. I'll have you screaming if I can have my way, kitten."

He slid his hand from the hair to rest on your neck, soft and gentle, a complete contradiction of the situation at hand. Like him, like you. Such internal contradictions, you were like two sides of one coin. He leaned his head down whispering in your ear so close you could feel his breath.

"You'll be having a very late night my little kitten.~"

Oh thank god, you weren't sure you could go home in this state. If he wasn't holding you, you may just melt onto the floor. You could feel your heart in your chest, and it only worsened as he ravished you with a hungry kiss, like he was as touch starved as you were. It was heaven, and you had no plans to leave the building today.


	14. Reno Sinclair x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he relevant? Idk. Do I care? Hell naw!

It was a quiet day, and that couldn't be any good. It was a while since you had to do any merc type work but it was hard to be happy about that. It was kind of boring, serving drinks in a little bar in the slums. You just wanted to get back into the action. One day while you were cleaning up during a slow say the door swung open.

Was that Sinclair?

You hadn't seen him since he joined up with the Turks. Thank fuck your were alone in the bar so nobody could bully you about your crush on him.

"Reno! Hey man, long time no see!"

"Woah, never thought I'd see _you_ here in the slums!"

"I should say the same. Here for work then?"

"Yeah. After everything that's happened Rude said I ought to offer that Cloud guy some kinda compensation for the mess. Seems nobody's here though."

"Yeah, Strife is out with Tifa. Everyone is kinda celebrating about now. Seems you're stuck with lil' ol' me!"

He leaned on the bar, taking his time and making it painfully obvious he was checking you out.

"Well, I wouldn't say little."

"Don't be a perv!"

Before you could hide your blush he took hold of the hand you had been using to lean on the counter with, planting a soft kiss on the knuckles. 

"What's gotten into you?"

"I missed ya, doll."

Cute nicknames? Ohhh time to melt.

"And here I thought you were some serious dude. I missed you too Ren-"

"I never stopped thinking about you. I wanted to tell you how I felt but...I didn't know where you had gone."

"Reno?"

"Sorry. I'm prolly weirding ya out."

"No! I mean... no, keep going. Please?"

It had been so long but that goofy smile had never left your memory. He fidgeted and adjusted his goggles for a moment before leaning forward, one hand leaning on the counter and the other to cup your cheek as he pulled you into a soft and loving kiss.

It had been years but the feelings had never died, that much was obvious from the way you two melted together. The way you breathed and moved in some synchronized slow dance.

He pulled away, only leaving you for a moment as he hopped over the bar itself.

"Reno! Be careful, holy shit dude!"

Not leaving a window for you to lecture him, he picked you up and placed you on the bar, standing between your legs.

"Kiss now, discipline later."

His hands didn't leave your legs, wandering up and down your thighs as he peppered kisses along tour jaw.

He paused as he was in the midst of giving you a hickey as the door swung open.

"Reno?"

"What are you doing here?"

With reluctance he pulled off, walking out in front of the bar, leaving you a flustered mess.

"Came here looking for you, actually. Buuuut you weren't here so I had to keep myself busy."

Swinging legs over the bar, you slipped behind him.

"Oh, that's all that was?"

"What? No, I didn't say that, I meant-"

As he fumbled though an explanation you burst out laughing.

It was good to have that goofball back


	16. (Kinda?) Gijinka!Espio x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I cant explain this time. Matt Mercer voice, okay? It's not fair. You can tell I'm thirsty by reading this omg.

That last mission went so god damned bad, you needed a break, but would you get it? No. You ended up being the target of the robots, despite your entire team being there as well. You nearly died who knows how many times. You needed this operation to go smooth, to help make up for fucking up so bad that last time. Your job this time was to be the distraction. How funny, you were gonna figure out what chucklefuck had arranged this. You were to force yourself into some form fitting sparkly outfit, and go onstage and keep all eyes on you. You had already peeked at the people out at the tables and through the dim light it looked like a bunch of men with low attention spans, some with some young and slim girl sitting next to them, nearly on their lap. You were currently hiding near the stage and waiting for the current song to finish. Over the ear piece you had Espio encouraged you.

"Don't worry about the past, keep all eyes on you while I retrieve the intel."

Everyone had their places. You were the bait, Vector was acting as a bouncer, to better ensure a route out of the building, and Charmy was in the van keeping watch over the cameras. It never feels good being the bait of a mission.

"Tough talk comin' from the dude that get's to be invisible! I gotta go out there and flaunt it and let those gross fucks oggle me!"

A soft chuckle came from over the comms and for a moment his crazy deep voice distracted you from the dreadful task before you. A sigh escaped your lips as the audience cheered and whistled and roared as the performance wrapped up.

"You'll do great. All eyes will be on you, maybe even my own. Break a leg, starlight."

Before you could stammer out any kind of question or interrogate him on why he called you that, the manager rushed over. Making yourself as presentable as possible, you forced a sly smile and strut on out there. It was all fake confidence but who could really tell the difference. You spotted Espio slipping into a vent and using his long tail to close it behind him. You moved up to the mic, music starting soft. You did your best to lure them in with the slow and sweet beginning, before you snatched the microphone off its stand. The music quickened in beat and started blaring through the speakers. Its hard to dance like you think you're hot shit, rocking your hips and moving your free hand so gingerly and movements pointed.

You were so caught up in belting and flaunting your body off to these creeps you almost forgot about the mission. In between verses you saw Espio half out a window and caught staring at you. He blended into the shadows but you swore you saw a faint blush. 

Loud cheers and fox whistles snapped you out of your thoughts. You made sure you blew a kiss to the wild crowd as you scurried off to the backstage area where Vector awaited. 

"You were great out there! We got what we need, let's bail!"

\----------------------------------------------------

It was an awkward drive back to base, but the second tou made it through the doors Charmy and Vector slammed them shut, saying they would go get pizza. Espio refused to look you in the eyes and leaned on a wall near the doorway.

"You okay Esp? Is...the outfit a bit much? Sorry, I can go change. "

"N-no, it's fine! You...looked really good out there. You were quite distracting indeed."

Oh. _That's_ what's happening here.

Placing your hands on your hips and leaning forward you smirked.

"Why thank you. I'm a bit curious. What distracted the ninja specifically? Is it how shiny it is?

"A-ah, I wouldn't s-say that-"

"Or maybe you just think I look sexy as all hell in this thing?"

He froze, tail going rigid and blending into the wall he was leaning on as if frightened by a predatory creature.

"You gonna be alright, my lovely little ninja?"

He shook himself out of it, color shimmering back as he pulled you to him by the tail curling around your waist.

"My flower, you shine brighter than ever. I didnt know you had that in you." 

Espio tilted his head down to pepper your neck with kisses.

"If I knew you had that sort of fire, I would have never let you out there. All those people staring at you. It's not fair."

Breathily, in between gasps, you barely managed to throw a quip at him.

"Aw, wh-whats wrong Es? W-w-want me all to y-yourself? Or just j-jealous you had to sh-share the view?"

At that moment he kissed you with so much passion and hunger you might fall over. As if sensing, this he let his hands wander down to your ass. It started you enough he could slip his long, skinny tongue into your mouth. The way he moved it, the way he learned every bit of you with it, the way his taste was overpowering you, you were so lost in the moment you almost didnt process that deep, gravelly voice let out a low groan. Hearing it sent shivers down your spine, shooknyou to your core. Espio chuckled, pulling away as slow as could be, planting a gentle kiss on the corner of your mouth.

"Don't fret, my kitten. After the kids get to bed, I'll have you all to myself."


	17. Trunks Briefs x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he pretty. Yeah, the reader in this is saiyan, idk thats just what my muse is doing.

It had been a while since you came to Earth. You had originally came to hide from Frieza and his empire, but started to use your strength as a sort of vigilante. Eventually you came to know this odd fellow by the name of Trunks. Supposedly he was from the future, and he decided to live in this timeliness seeing as his had nothing left for him. Whatever, you had heard weirder stories. Hell, you had some yourself. 

Trunks was a bit awkward in social scenarios, he thrived in battle. You suppose that's just his Saiyan blood working. 

God damn he was a pretty man. It was in a Saiyan's blood to want a strong partner, but this went a bit beyond that. He was gorgeous, and occasionally bested you in fights. Your tail flicked about anxiously as you thought about it.

But he seemed like a kid who wouldn't really want to pursue a relationship. So that would have to stay a flustered daydream for you. You at least had the memories of the moments that left you speechless. Like that one sparring session where he ended up pinning you to the ground, his long hair hanging down, drenched with sweat. 

If you daydreamed about it any longer you would miss on whatever he was saying. 

"-and she said father had blown it up when he first settled in on Earth. I still don't get why... Hey, you okay? You seem like you're spacing out."

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Just a bit distracted. Thinkin' about that last fight. Can't believe you knocked me on my ass like that. I gotta catch up!"

He laughed sheepishly.

"I guess it's just that royal blood. You're doing really good though! Don't talk yourself down like that, you're an amazing warrior!"

"And you're too nice Trunks. There's always room for improvement. I know I have a lot to work on. In more than just the fighting areas. But so do you."

A smirk crept onyo your face. Trunks had set his jacket onto the table, still hot from fighting, and was looking for a hair tie when you grabbed the jacket and took off running.

You may not have been as strong as Trunks, ut you were faster and more agile than he was.

You snuck behind one of the many large trees near where you trained and slipped on the jacket. You could hear him fly by, and felt quite happy with yourself. You took a moment to enjoy how his jacket felt, so comfy and full of his scent. Mixed with his natural smell was vanilla and cinnamon, it was sweet like him.

You were so distracted you didn't realize he had snuck up behind you and was sort of staring. Watching as you moved your hands, enveloped and near invisible in the sleeves, up to your face and inhaled. You didn't see him look so lovestruck as he gawked at how you looked in his jacket. You only noticed when his arms crept around your waist and he buried his face in the crook of your neck, tongue flicking out for just a second. It sent shivers down your spine. Craving to look at his face it was far different than you had seen before, he seemed so serious, and there was something else there. A strange hunger you thought you would never see on Trunks.

"I...really can't explain, but something tells me you don't exactly mind. Maybe I'll hafta steal this thing more often, if it gets this reaction from you. What now, I wonder?" 

With a growl he moved in front of you, pressing you against the tree. His hands moved to your waist as he pushed himself flush against you.

"Perhaps, my kitten, I just have to show you what strength I really have."

As he enveloped you in a hungry kiss, full of passion and tongue, you knew you would have to keep stealing his jacket.


	19. Gijinka!Dr Starline x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...if you're expecting taste go elsewhere my dude

You had slowly made your way from nameless hired hard to right hand of that odd Doctor Starline fella. You made sure failsafes were in place for experiments, you made sure he was healthy and boy that was easier said than done, in short you kept everything from falling to bits. As time went on, he grew to tolerate you, treating you as close to an equal as he had anyone else.

You may not have been knowledged on robotics but a month assisting him rectified that. You gained much knowledge via osmosis. You had to, you needed to be prepared for anything. 

Though you weren't all to prepared for what you saw when you walked into his lab. In the center there was a portal on the floor and ceiling, and he was falling constantly from the top one. He looked quite angry and bored.

"...Sir? Did something go wrong with-"

"Simple misfire. It's hard to close the warps, I may just take my head off."

"Ah. Hmmm. I'll go grab the stuff to break your fall."

He damn near squaked from his comical position in the room.

"You planned for this?"

You pushed a large metal slab covered in blankets and pillows out next to the bottom portal.

"No, I planned you might have to make an emergency entrance and need something like this. I don't plan upon your theoretical failure, Stars."

If anyone else tried to call him some pet name, oh boy they would be so dead. But for whatever reason you got away with that. As you shoved the metal over the hole he fell through, he near instantaneously fell on top of it.

As the warps closed and he let you take the glove off, he just lay there fuming. 

"I can't believe I made such a simple mistake."

Oh here he goes. Drama queen. You rolled your eyes, putting the Warp Topaz away and strolling back to him, sitting next to him on the sort of nest.

"It happens to everyone. Shouldn't you be trying to learn from this, gain knowledge of why you failed? Not sulking like...well you know."

You two talked about Ivo a lot, but never said any of his names or nicknames. The amount of times Starline told you "never meet your idols" could fill a small library.

"I know, I'm better than that...but I also thought I was above such miniscule slip-ups!"

Shifting to lay next to him, laying on what had become a bed on long nights on the job, you let out a sigh.

"You're still brilliant, and it's that brilliance that will make this event something you learn from instead of something you repeat. You are a great scientist, if you let this eat you up you're no better than him."

If your eyes weren't trained on anything but him, as to hide your obvious lovestruck gaze, you would have seen him staring at you like you were the moon and stars to him.

"Heh. Bet he doesn't have an assistant so grand. Smart, beautiful, and useful to me. I bet he is just fuming with jealousy!"

"...You think I'm beautiful?"

As your eyes met, he let that smirk crawl across his face.

Ah. Shit. You've been caught. You were expecting to be teased for caring about such things, or him to brush it off. You were not at all expecting him to move over so he was pinning you down, hovering over you.

"Don't tell me the smart little kitten I keep as a pet doesn't see her own beauty. I keep you around for more than just your wondrous competence. I adore you. You're _mine_ , understand?"

Words escaped your flustered brain, opting to slowly nod instead. His smile shifted from hungry to sweet and genuine for just long enough to shoot straight to your heart.

God why was he so suave?

And tall, God damn he's like a tree.

Kisses peppered along your neck as he muttered, barely loud enough to be heard and send your heart a-flutter.

"As I'm yours, little one."


	20. A somft drabble for Blazamy

The wind gently drifted leaves from the tree, the backyard a myriad of warm reds and yellows and in-between colors with splotches of green. The slight crisp in the air made it all so serene. Amy sat at the edge of the porch, legs crossed and absent-mindedly pulling at grass. 

A voice shook her from her place in outer space. 

"You know darling, we have a lawnmower for that."

She awkwardly smiled, folding her hands in her lap as Blaze joined her.

"Just spacin out, that's all."

"I noticed. Anything specific?"

Amy just shrugged, staring up at the sky, painted a lovely gradient of pink to blue, all sorts of colors blending together. It all seemed to bring out that inner poet she would refuse to acknowledge.

Amy was so in these thoughts she didn't realize she had her head on the shoulder of her lovely girlfriend, hands entangled and the other unlocking her phone.

"You off autopilot?"

"Yeah...Oh! I know!"

Before Blaze could bother to ask, Amy pulled up a playlist and set the phone on the table next to her. She stood up and stepped into the yard as lively music blared from the phone, the kind you would hear at a renaissance fair or in some fantasy movie.

"Dance with me, fireball!"

With a soft smile Blaze stood up, more elegant in that alone.

"As you wish, my summer rose."

Blaze was one for more classical dancing, and Amy for pop music, but somehow they met in the middle. For a moment it was like they were somewhere else.

A meadow near a creek, band in full sway as flowers fell from the trees above and into their hair. Not the traditional village dances, but they wouldn't care. The local blacksmith and the Princess shared a break from their hectic lives.

Only did them slipping on the leaves and tumbling to the ground bring them to the present. Not that anything was different. The music still played. One was rougher and the other was graceful and otherworldly.

And so they laughed, leaves in their hair and the Earth against their backs. 

They rarely received respite from their fighter's lives, but when they did it was worth the constant battles.


	21. Some good ol DBH angst, but make it swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If normal Hank gets angst, swap Connor gets it too. The human curse...but like Hank still gets angst  
> TW for mentions and descriptions of death, and sick kid. I almost cried writing this

Of course. Of- _fucking_ -course that brat was drunk again. Hank had somehow let himself be nice enough to help Connor get home. He wasn't "hammered", as he often put, but he wasn't exactly sober enough to not worry Hank. So here he was, walking him back to his house like some sort of robo-babysitter.

"I don't get you."

"Of course ya don't."

"No, I get why humans drink, but you don't really act like the type that would drink so...desperately."

An odd silence hung in the air, as Connor nodded slowly. He let out a tired laugh, looking over at Hank.

"Yeah. I don't seem the type, huh? I'm always so happy and cheering people up. But I'm also reckless, and self destructive as hellll. You know what they say...something something light something bigger shadow, I don't remember."

"Yeah, I know what you're trying to say... This may be redundant but, are you alright?"

Detective Anderson paused a bit, and with a sad smile he shrugged his shoulders like they were the heaviest things in the world. Then again, maybe they were. He was the one who was best at capturing deviants, so much so everyone around went to him. That's a lot of deviants for just one man.

"Welllllllll-"

"So that's a no?"

And again he shrugged, this time he just looked so drained, so tired that Hank couldn't help but pity him.

"It's a long story."

"I have a pretty big memory."

"Yeah, but you're always so low on patience."

"Lucky for you, I stocked up."

And Connor laughed, so genuine and soft, It just made Hank more curious. What broke this kid? He watched as his human companion gazed up at the night sky, letting out a long sigh. The night had a bit of a bite to it, wind rustling his hair, but he only seemed to give a crap about the stars overhead.

"There's never a lot of stars out here."

Hank followed his gaze. They lived in a pretty bustling city, so it was no surprise.

"Too much light out here. Is it really that big a deal? How many stars are out?"

"No but it's prettier that way. Out here you're likely to mistake a plane and a star for each other."

The cold air and the slight frost on some of the yards and roofs showed it was nearing winter, the few trees in the city were near bare, and the shops had started to sell Christmas items more aggressively. As Connor walked up to his house, a little thing that didn't stand out in the slightest, he stopped and turned to lean on the door.

"Humans are pretty frail things. I'm sure you get that, being a bucket of bolts and all. You see us, see how easy it is to break us. If you were to deviate you would have no issues killing me, I'm sure."

"Don't...don't the deviants say they feel? Wouldn't that make it harder? You can be a pest, but I don't think I would hurt you, kiddo!"

Crossing his arms, his leather jacket, worn and old, strained just a bit at motion. Anger flashed across a face so normally adorned in smiles, and it looked unnatural.

"Then why would a deviant kill a kid that had nothing to do with it? Huh? Why the fuck would something with all those newly awakened feelings hurt a kid like that?"

Hank always knew something happened to his younger brother, "Nines" mentioned it at a party, some offhanded comment about why he drank.

But Hank was more concerned with what was happening in the moment. Connor was shaking, voice breaking and tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

"He was just a kid. He was so sick, he never got to go out. So...So I helped him sneak out. It was about this time of year, and...the kid just wanted to see the Christmas lights. He was almost twelve and had never seen the lights in town. He...he wasn't getting any better. If he didn't see it then, he might never have. The lights weren't anything special but when he saw pictures he always wanted to go. It was almost worth it, the way his eyes lit up, brighter than anything we saw that night." 

As tears started to fall down his face he smiled, still shaking, hands gripped tight to his arms.

"I had to carry him around, but the poor kid was so sick he barely weighed a thing. He was so happy. God, I think that was the happiest he ever was. He said it was better than any present he had gotten. He told me it was the best night of his life. I think even then I knew he probably wouldn't get the chance for any contenders, ya know? But...it's not fair."

He was back to anger, staring at Hank with a blinding rage he had never thought Connor to be capable of.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong, he just didn't want me to die!"

He let out a sigh, barely reacting when Hank placed a hand on his shoulder in a sort of comforting way.

"We...We were walking back when a deviant ran out of the bushes and tackled me. I didn't have my stuff on me, It was a small town and they knew who I was. I wasn't expecting any attacks. I just wanted my baby brother to see those damned Christmas lights before he...He fell off my shoulders when I was pinned down. I didn't hear anything, I was fighting for my life. I didn't realize, as I was getting choked out, that he managed to stand up, and hit the Android with a rock. So...he...he beat him up. I...I was almost dead when he let go, I didn't pull myself together in time. By the time I could, that thing ran off into town. And I was left with my brother, bleeding out. He said it was okay. He told me it was fine. Said he knew he wouldn't be long for this world, that he doesn't mind his last night being this. Getting to see the lights, and then saving his big brother. He said not to cry, but how was I supposed to manage that? He was so small. It wasn't fair! Sure, they caught the deviant, I don't think it knew it was heading into town really, and when I walked into town they had bashed it up so much, it was like what happened to the boy I was carrying...It didn't sit right. Sure, the killer was dead, but I still had a dead child in my arms! He never did anything wrong!"

At this point tears were streaming across his face and he was barely able to stand.

Neither of them really thought anything about it when Hank pulled him into a warm, comforting hug.

"It wasn't your fault, Connor. You gave that kid the best night he could get, that's something. You gave him something nobody else did. What's done is done, and I bet he'd be proud of what you're doing."

Connor fell apart in his grasp, for the first time in a while he talked about what happened, and something that wasn't him and his fears assured him he had done nothing wrong.

After Connor pulled himself together and thanked Hank for listening, hurrying on inside, something felt off with Hank, in hank.

That's a problem for tomorrow though. He had done enough. Time to recharge.

Connor **^**  
Friend

Software Instability **^**


End file.
